What About Eda
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: It's all from the former and future mother's point of view. Remember Edaline? This is her feelings about everything Sophie's done. Has a bit about Jolie, I basically made that part up. :)
1. Jolie

Chapter 1: Jolie

POV Edaline

Jolie.

That was all Edaline could think about. Jolie, Jolie, Jolie.

Come on, she thought to herself. Grady had talked to her about this.

She couldn't get stuck in the past. She had to stay in the present.

She had refrained from informing Grady that, while he had told her this, he looked more heartbroken than she did. Not that it was a contest.

To late. She watched the memory unfold.

~Memory~

"Bye Mom!" Jolie called as she dashed out the door.

Edaline laughed as Jolie ran out into the yard to hold up her pathfinder. She had always enjoyed that better than the leapmaster.

Edaline smiled as she realized what Jolie had said. She was finally 'Mom' again. She had been 'Mother' for a long time.

She watched as her daughter disappeared to the elite towers, going back to school from her weekend break.

~Memory~

If she had known that was the last time she would see her daughter, she would have said something different. Instead, her last words to Jolie were; "Hurry up, Jolie!"

If she had known that flames would consume her daughter that afternoon...

Goodness, the flames.

The raging, orange, roaring, flames, and Jolie's scream as they edged closer...

In the present, Edaline let out a sob. She felt Grady's arm wrap around her, pulling her out of her trance.

"Hey," Grady said softly. "It's okay."

But they both knew it wasn't.

-Past-

POV Jolie

Jolie finished up her classes and went to her dorm for the night.

The She glanced at her imparter. She wasn't supposed to use it while other people were working, but...

She hadn't seen Brant in a few days.

No. She wouldn't. She needed to talk to him in person.

Well...

Before she knew it, she was sliding down the roof of the silver tower.

She fell down, catching a window sill.

She glanced down. There was a window every 3 feet down.

She slowly made her way down to the bottom, amazed that no one saw her.

She leapt to Brant's house.

She took a deep breath, and knocked.

Brant answered the door. He didn't ask as she came inside.

She turned to him before he could speak.

"Brant."

He looked at her.

"I know it was you. I know your a Pyrokenetic. I know your part of the Neverseen."

She waited for him to respond. He didn't.

"But please, you don't have to do this-"

"Yes, I do," Brant said.

"But-why?" She asked. Brant glared at her.

"Why? Why? Because they took my talent! Because I'm qualified as a talentless when I'm not! BECAUSE THEY TOOK YOU FROM ME!"

"Brant-but they didn't-"

"Yes, they did." A flame ignited on his palm, casting his face in shadow. "We could have been happy. Not a bad match."

He spit the words out like poison. Jolie flinched.

He held his ignited palm out. "Join me,"

Jolie took a step back. Brant growled.

"Everyone thinks it's just destructive. It's a gift."

Jolie tried to calm herself. "Brant, it's not worth it."

"YES IT IS!" He screamed. "THEY DESERVE IT!"

Before Jolie knew what was happening, the flame was burning the carpet.

Brant seemed to realize what he'd done. He grabbed her and they ran down the hall, into his bedroom.

They backed away from the approaching flame, cornering themselves.

There was nothing they could do.

The flame was inches away...

Brant thrust out his hands. The flame backed away a few inches, and he leaped out of the flame circle, holding out his hand for her.

She ran forward, but tripped. The flames hit her leg.

She screamed in pain as the flames grew closer. She couldn't see Brant through the smoke.

She backed up farther in the corner, but the flames were too close.

She screamed for Brant, but there was no answer.

She only had time to whisper one thing into the smoke and flames.

"Moonlark."

-Past-

Alden cane over later. He looked nervous.

"There-there will be a...new girl. Coming to live in Eternailia." He said.


	2. She's Different

**Hey guys! I got really excited, so I posted the new chapter kinda early. I hope you like it!**

 **COOL AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I put cool because it's not really important. I was wondering the other day, whether, (since we all have usernames), if any of you guys actually live near me or I know you. (I am not asking for your address. I was just wondering). Have you guys ever thought about that?**

Chapter 2: She's Different

Sophie would arrive today.

What was Sophie like? What kind of elf just shows up? She's not a baby, right? Alden said she was twelve.

Edaline couldn't stop thinking.

Her and Grady were sitting in a restaurant in Atlantis, eating a lunch of mashed carnissa root and umber leaves. The restaurant, which was very full, was called the Balefire Diner. There was small glass cases everywhere, with the tiny blue flames of balefire inside.

Edaline glanced away from the flame. She already had burning flames sealed in the back of her mind forever. She didn't need anymore.

Grady had convinced her to eat here. She'd wanted to eat at home. No one seemed to be interested in them, though. She hoped this wasn't a mistake.

After lunch, they rushed back home. Edaline ran upstairs to change, calling done to Grady to make himself at least a little presentable.

As she switched from her midnight blue dress to a wispy pale blue one, she heard a roar of pain outside. She sighed, knowing Grady was probably already covered in neon feathers.

She quickly brushed her hair as voices were heard outside, and the roaring stopped. She swept down the stairs just as Grady, Alden, and a girl, (who she assumed was Sophie), shuffled in the front door.

Grady excused himself to go shower, and they stood there in uncomfortable silence as Sophie stared at her, and Alden looked like he wanted to leave.

Alden had told her that Sophie was different than other elves, but this was beyond what Edaline had in mind.

She definitely was an elf, there was no doubt.

Her blonde hair was a little past her shoulders, accenting her brown eyes. She wore a yellow and brown striped shirt, with pants, which seemed strange, but Edaline wasn't the one to judge.

She finally broke the silence with a shaky "welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me."

Alden turned to leave, but she reminded him that there was mallowmelt on the table and he quickly sat down.

They ate in silence, but this time, it was more comfortable. Grady came down and helped himself cheerfully to four slices of mallowmelt as Edaline offered Sophie something to drink.

Sophie agreed, and Edaline conjured it with ease. Sophie jumped back, and Grady laughed.

"I bet you've never seen a Conjurer before," he said.

Edaline looked at him in confusion. What kind of elf had never seen a conjurer before?

Alden gave her a list of medicines she had to get from Slurps and Burps, her brother-in-law, Kesler's, store. They used to go a lot, and then...

No. She refused to think about Jolie right now.

Either way, this was going to be a strange trip.

They led Sophie up to her new room. She seemed genuinely amazed. Edaline hoped Sophie was satisfied. It used to be their guest room, so it was kind of dusty.

Sophie was very excited.

They had dinner, which was very cheesy, and Sophie went up to her room.

Edaline crept up the stairs into her own room, not wanting to disturb Sophie.

She heard sniffling from Sophie's room and decided she had better leave.

She went down to Jolie's room, and found Grady on the frilly pink bed.

"What's with Sophie?" Edaline asked quietly.

Grady sighed. "She's not like us. She was raised my humans, and they just found her a couple days ago. She had to leave her entire family. She's also a extremely powerful Telepath."

Edaline held back a gasp. "Well,"

"We're certainly going to have an interesting year."


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys. I know, this isn't a real chapter. Just wanted to let you know, if any of you have a account, I'm sophitz, and you can search me. I do have a private account, so if you try to follow me, let me know who you are or I won't let you follow me. Just a hint! Let me know if you try to follow me!

-BSG ;)


	4. Authors Note (again)

Hey guys. I know, this isn't a real chapter. I messed up the last thing chapter I published,(the other authors note), so DO NOT READ THAT! Just wanted to let you know, if any of you have a account on musicly, I'm sophitz, and you can search me. I do have a private account, so if you try to follow me, let me know who you are or I won't let you follow me. Just a hint! Let me know if you try to follow me! Jssjknsjhrbhsja-I think my computers cutting out-kdndiensownshwb-bye!-snehensjs

-BSG ;)


	5. The Dizznees

Heeeyyyyy guys! I know, I haven't updated in forever I'm SOOOO sorry. New chapter for you! Hope you like it! I have some answers to a reveiw below, just so ya know.

Bookishgirl- I meant her to notice it a little more. You're right, I should have been more focused on that. I'll try harder in this chapter.

Chapter 3: The Dizznee's

Sophie had brown eyes. (A/N: You're welcome, bookish girl.)

Edaline had been tired yesterday afternoon, she hadn't noticed that much.

But she had brown eyes.

They were getting ready to go to Slurps and Burps to get Sophie's medicines.

Edaline crawled down the stairs in a dark blue dress, trying to go as slow as possible. She finally reached the table, and Sophie came down a few minutes later in a red, sparkly dress that seemed sort of familiar.

Edaline realized that it was Alden's daughter, Biana's, dress.

They soon left for Kesler's store.

She tried to ignore the whispers throughout the Mysterium, but that was a challenge.

Unfortunately, it was the smallest challenge of today.

They reached Kesler's store, with its bright colors and curvy walls.

Edaline wandered around, trying to stall, but Sophie looked nervous and Edaline wanted to hurry this up.

They shuffled to the back of the store. Behind the pink counter, her nephew, Dex, and her brother-in-law, Kesler.

They were experimenting on something, which released an enormous plume of smoke which smelled like dirty feet.

Kesler finally looked up.

"Edaline!" He exclaimed.

She wanted to run out of the store and hide, but instead she faced her blonde relative and said, "Hello, Kesler."

She moved across the room slowly, letting Kesler wrap her into a hug.

She handed him the list of things Sophie needed. "Elwin needs these things for Sophie."

Kelser glanced at the sheet before snapping up. "Sophie?" His jaw dropped.

Edaline took a deep breath. "Sophie lives with us now."

Edaline introduced her nephew to Sophie.

Sophie seemed as reluctant as her to greet them, but Edaline heard a quiet, "hi."

Dex started talking rapidly, Sophie quietly answering his questions. Edaline tried to explain Sophie living in the Forbidden Cities, and Dex burst into another rapid-fire question round.

"Dex, I think you're making Sophie uncomfortable." Edaline said hurriedly. Sophie looked relived.

Dex apologized, then started his next question. He was interrupted by the door of the store opening.

A tall, dark haired woman in a green cape stalked in.

Vika Heks.

And, a figure in a pink cloak was behind her, who Edaline assumed was Stina Heks, Vika's daughter.

They used to be awful to Jolie and their family at parties and school.

No. We were not thinking about Jolie now.

Too late.


	6. The First Entry

Edaline had just come home from the infirmary, carrying a small bundle that held a gibbering baby.

Grady stride in behind her, beaming.

"Eda," he said, looking at her happily. "We have a daughter!"

They had decided to name her Jolie, after Edaline's mother, Jolie Jousp.

They sat on the couch of their old house, staring at the newborn, who was giggling.

Grady got up and pulled a out a purple leather bound journal.

Edaline smiled. "We never used that old thing."

Grady smiled, then pulled out a marker.

When he was done, the journal said:

THE JOLIE JOURNAL

Edaline smiled as Grady opened the first page.

He wrote:

First day in the world! Jolie was born on September 1st, her inception date was January 1st, and her first word was 'swan'.

She looks like Eda, but Eda says she looks like me. It's hard to tell.

Love,

Grady

Grady set the journal down, and together they went upstairs to they baby's room, which was a beautiful teal color with a built in bathroom and closet, layed her down in her dark pink bed, and let her fall asleep to the soft lullaby that Edaline sang.


	7. Pictures

Chapter 5: Pictures

When Edaline came out of her trance, Keller was laughing and Dex was grumbling. Sophie pulled her out of the store and back home.

Edaline didn't mean to be rude to Sophie. But she wanted to get away from...whatever was going on...well, just everything.

She watched silently out her window as Grady tried to teach Sophie to light leap in the backyard. Edaline counted her fails. On attempt 57, Sophie made it. Edaline cheered quietly for her daughter.

 _Daughter._

Sophie didn't feel like a daughter. She felt like a child that had come over to play. Like their real child would come back any day now.

Sophie wasn't her daughter yet.

Yet.

Edaline got up from the dark blue bed and walked over to the wood dresser covered in pictures.

The first one was her and Grady, holding a baby, who was Jolie, and a purple journal in Jolie's lap.

The second one was of her and Grady and Jolie again, this time Jolie was one. Her blonde hair was up in a short ponytail A over her head.

It went on and on, the same picture every year. When she was older, Jolie was holding the journal and actually smiling. Each time Edaline was brought back for a few seconds, into another world where her daughter-

 _her_ _daughter_

-was alive and healthy. Smiling. She could smell Jolie's hair and feel her soft skin. Everything was okay.

But Edaline knew it wasn't.

Because the minute she blinked, her perfect world came crashing down into one little picture frame that meant nothing and everything.

Why did Jolie have to die?

Edaline sighed as she heard Grady open the door and footsteps as Sophie clumped up to her room.

She heard Grady talking, but she didn't know who until the door opened and a mass of amber hair almost her own crashed over her and the two sisters landed on the bed, giggling like little girls.

Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	8. First Steps

Hey guys! Here's your chapter. I've heard many people mention that nobody knows that they have an account, including me, so...HOW MANY PEOPLE IN HERE HAVE A SECRET ACCOUNT AND ARE STRUGGLING TO KEEP IT?! Because I want to know I'm not alone, cause I thought I was. Although, I'm probably the only one of my age group on here...tell me you're ages, guys! In the next update, I'll tell you mine. Sorry for the short chapter. REVEIW!

Chapter 6: First Steps

Grady and Edaline watched as Jolie crawled around their old backyard. Jolie was a little behind, as most of the 1 year olds her age were already walking.

"Jolie!" Edaline cooed. "C'mon, stand up for Mommy!"

Jolie giggled and crawled over to Edaline. Edaline placed her daughter's hands on her own shoulders and Jolie stood up. Edaline held on to her baby's waist as Jolie let go of her shoulders. Edaline felt Grady's hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath and...

Let go.

Jolie took a wobble three steps and fell to the ground Edaline and Grady laughed and cheered as Grady placed his daughter in his lap. Edaline went to call everyone.

Grady pulled out the Jolie Journal and wrote:

First steps! We were out in the backyard, three of them! We hope she'll keep walking! We hope Reed (Juline's pregnant), will become great friends with her.

Love,

Grady

Little did they know poor Reed wouldn't live to see 3 years old.


End file.
